Ho bisogno di voi
by ladymisteria
Summary: "Remus prese coraggio, Chiuse la lettera con un sospiro e la consegnò a Tonks."


Remus prese coraggio, chiuse la lettera con un sospiro e la consegnò a Tonks.

Lei sorrise, diede un bacio al marito e svanì.

Ricomparve in una solitaria via di Blackpool, dove con passo sicuro si diresse verso la casa in fondo alla stradina.

Suonò al campanello, e quando una donna le venne ad aprire, consegnò la missiva e svanì così come era arrivata.

La donna, stupita, aprì la lettera, e per poco non svenne.

«Lyall!» esclamò, ed immediatamente il marito le fu accanto.

Lei gli porse la lettera, per poi studiare la via, alla ricerca di qualcosa.

L'uomo, tremante, lesse quanto aveva tra le mani.

 _"Ho saputo che siete sopravvissuti alla guerra, e non sapete quanto questo mi renda felice._

 _So bene che avrei dovuto farmi vivo prima._

 _Ma credo che – segretamente - sappiate perché non l'ho fatto._

 _L'ordine, la maledizione..._

 _Non vi porterò rancore se vorrete bruciare questa lettera._

 _Vi capirei._

 _Vi ho scritto per informarvi che sto bene - se vi interessa - e che ci terrei che – se è vostra intenzione - anche voi mi faceste giungere le vostre condizioni di salute attraverso la ragazza che vi ha consegnato la lettera._

 _E' davvero una persona molto importante, per me._

 _Se vorrete spiegazioni, lei saprà darvele senza problemi._

 _Ma è anche un altro il motivo per il quale vi ho scritto: avevo bisogno di rassicurazioni._

 _Ho attraversato brutti giorni, brutti periodi._

 _So che non ho il diritto di rovinarvi la vita ora._

 _Ma voi eravate così bravi a consolarmi, a capire ciò che provavo..._

 _Ricordo che una volta tu, papà - Non so nemmeno se ho ancora il diritto di chiamarti così - mi tenesti sulle tue ginocchia, e per consolarmi di non so quale male, mi mostrasti la luna, che brillava piena nel cielo, e mi dicesti "Non è meravigliosa, Rem?"._

 _Mi piaceva la luna, e tutt'ora mi piace, nonostante tutto quello che mi procura._

 _Era una sera calda - avevo cinque anni - e quella, anche se nessuno di noi poteva immaginarlo, sarebbe stata la mia ultima luna piena da persona libera, normale._

 _Non incolpo te, papà._

 _Non hai fatto nulla che non avrei fatto anche io._

 _No, la colpa è di Greyback._

 _Sì, ho saputo di lui; ho imparato a conoscerlo e ad odiarlo, ma questo saprà dirvelo meglio colei che vi ha recapitato questa lettera._

 _Le ho consigliato di tornare più tardi, da voi._

 _L'ho messa in guardia su quelle che potrebbero essere le vostre razioni, ma non credo mi abbia ascoltato._

 _E' una persona forte, testarda._

 _Dubito vi sia ancora molto da dire._

 _Vi lascio pensare al da farsi; anche perché ho un altro piccolo e tenerissimo problema - se così si può definire - a cui badare._

 _Spero di non avervi turbato e che stiate bene._

 _R. J. Lupin"._

L'uomo aveva gli occhi lucidi di commozione, quando guardò la moglie.

La scoprì nel medesimo stato.

Per quanti anni avevano atteso?

Per quanto avevano sperato che quella lettera arrivasse?

E ora eccola lì, nero su bianco.

Attesero un'ora, chiedendosi come il loro unico figlio fosse diventato nei vent'anni di assenza.

Era andato via di casa appena diplomato, ed avevano potuto seguire le sue tracce solo tramite i giornali.

Avevano temuto che fosse morto, quando per più di dodici anni non avevano avuto notizie di lui nemmeno utilizzando quel metodo.

Capivano, certo, che il suo comportamento era dovuto alla necessità di proteggerli, ma non avevano mai accettato la scomparsa improvvisa del loro Remus.

Poi, un giorno, avevano letto di lui sulla Gazzetta del Profeta.

Professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.

Come erano stati orgogliosi di lui!

E quando la seconda guerra era iniziata, quante paure per Remus, con Greyback al fianco di Voldemort!

La battaglia di Hogwarts, la morte di Silente, quante preghiere perché non vi fosse anche il corpo del loro figlio tra i morti…

E poi le leggi anti-lupi mannari del Ministero, la dipartita dell'Ordine della Fenice, di cui lui faceva parte…

Il campanello li fece sobbalzare.

L'uomo corse ad aprire, con il cuore in gola.

Una bellissima giovane donna gli sorrise e gli porse la mano.

«Piacere. Mi chiamo Tonks».

Lyall strinse la mano, desideroso di conoscere, capire.

«Lyall Lupin. Ti prego, entra»

«Grazie mille».

Tonks entrò e si accomodò nel salotto, assieme ai suoi suoceri.

In pochi minuti la donna fu capace di spiegare, narrare ogni cosa.

I signori Lupin non avevano emesso un suono; curiosi e allo stesso tempo impauriti, colpiti da ciò che veniva loro detto.

Quando Tonks finì di parlare, la madre di Remus alzò gli occhi dalla lettera, che teneva ancora fra le mani.

«Che significa: " _Ho un altro piccolo e tenerissimo problema a cui badare_ "?» tremava, e come lei il marito.

«Non è nulla di grave, potete credermi» li rassicurò la ragazza, giocherellando con la propria fede.

Il gesto non sfuggì a Lyall.

«Nella lettera Remus dice che sei una persona importantissima, per lui» mormorò, esitante.

«Sì, tanto quanto lui lo è per me» confermò Tonks.

«Quella è… Siete…» sussurrò la madre di Remus, la voce carica di emozione.

Tonks sorrise raggiante.

«Sì».

Hope Lupin non riuscì a trattenere un singhiozzo felice.

«Il nostro Remus… Sposato» riuscì a dire infine.

«Non era prudente convocare molte persone, signori Lupin… A Remus sarebbe piaciuto tantissimo che voi foste presenti, ma…» si affrettò a spiegare la ragazza.

Ma i due coniugi scossero il capo.

«Oh, noi comprendiamo. Non preoccuparti» la rassicurarono.

Tonks sorrise.

«E' davvero bello sapere che non odiate Remus» ammise.

«Come potremmo odiare nostro figlio?» domandò Lyall, confuso.

La ragazza si alzò.

«E' ora che vada. Il piccolo problema a cui Remus accenna ormai avrà bisogno di me».

Strinse loro le mani.

«A Remus farà piacere sapere che state bene» disse.

Lyall e Hope si scambiarono un'occhiata, chiedendosi tacitamente se avrebbero potuto osare…

«Possiamo… Possiamo vedere Remus?» chiese Hope.

«Te ne preghiamo» continuò Lyall.

Tonks sorrise nuovamente.

«Certamente! Gli… _Ci_ farà piacere. Tutte le volte che vorrete»

«Anche ora?» domandò Hope, speranzosa.

«Anche ora, perché no?».

I tre uscirono sulla veranda, dove Tonks porse le mani ai suoceri.

«Prendete le mie mani, non vorrei che vi perdeste. Remus non mi perdonerebbe mai».

E con un guizzo, il trio svanì nel nulla, ricomparendo nella periferia di Londra a poca distanza da una casa dipinta completamente di bianco dall'aspetto tranquillo e sereno.

Tonks dovette insistere più volte perché Hope e Lyall la precedessero.

Alla fine tutti e tre arrivarono davanti alla porta, che Tonks aprì non appena riuscì a recuperare le chiavi.

L'interno della casa era molto caldo e accogliente.

Ovunque vi erano foto di tre ragazzi - che i Lupin riconobbero come il loro figlio, James Potter e Sirius Black al tempo della scuola - e di Tonks.

In alcune la ragazza era in pose buffe, come in quella appesa sul muro che divideva l'ingresso dalla cucina, dove i due coniugi notarono la nuora a testa in giù in un portaombrelli, nel tentativo di liberarsi.

Poi il terzetto udì un tonfo al piano di sopra, seguito da quella che - senza alcun dubbio - era la risata di un bambino.

Tonks notò l'espressione perplessa dei suoceri.

«Il problemino» disse, a mo' di scusa.

I due vennero fatti accomodare in salotto, mentre la ragazza saliva a chiamare Remus.

Lyall e Hope si resero conto di essere tesi come corde di violino.

Com'era diventato il loro figlio?

Che viso, che carattere?

Un leggero colpo di tosse, e i due si voltarono.

Tonks, con il suo inconfondibile sorriso, si schiarì la voce e disse: «Signori, ho il piacere di introdurvi Remus Lupin - con un piccolo problema tra le braccia».

Remus Lupin entrò nella stanza, e per alcuni secondi nessuno parlò, ad eccezione di un bellissimo bambino dagli eccentrici capelli blu - che presto Lyall e Hope avrebbero imparato a conoscere e ad amare come Teddy - che emetteva gorgoglii stupiti.

Poi, senza una sola parola, la madre di Remus avanzò e lo strinse in un grosso abbraccio, scoppiando a piangere di gioia.

Remus restituì l'abbraccio con altrettanto affetto, per poi avvicinarsi al padre e tendergli la mano.

L'uomo guardò prima la mano e poi Remus.

Afferrò la mano del figlio, per poi stringerlo anch'egli in un abbraccio.

«Mi spiace di essermi comportato così» mormorò Remus.

«Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo. Siamo fieri di te, figliolo».

Tonks, assieme al figlio, lasciò la famigliola sola in salotto, avevano tante cose da dirsi.

«Sapete...» disse Remus, afferrando con affetto le mani dei genitori.

«Se c'è un motivo vero per il quale vi ho scritto... E' perché nella vita che ho ora con Tonks e Teddy, ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi aiuti a non commettere più errori; passi falsi. In questa nuova vita, io _ho bisogno di voi_ ».


End file.
